Scarlet/Story
History Living her life on the farm, Scarlet lived happily with her family farm they proudly call home. She was more than happy when she was invited to join the Septain Church in Arteria. Known for where the High Seat of the Septian Church is. The church Scarlet joined is a fairly complex organization with plenty of divisions within it. The part Scarlet was invited to join was an organization called: The Congregation For The Sacraments. A group full of immensely skilled people who take on some unique missions, putting it mildly. Scarlet herself felt so happy to be recognized by people like that at such a young age. While Scarlet didn’t have any special abilities of her own, she left home, trained her hardest, and eventually became a Squire. To Scarlet’s knowledge, the image of the church she attended to begins and ends with priests and mass. Her days in Arteria came to an abrupt end however. Just before she went out for her first mission, she got word of what happened back home. Having heard about there was going to be a railway built through her homeland. It was supposedly part of a national project with the chancellor’s backing. The land was all requisitioned before any of Scarlet’s family knew it, it was no longer theirs to call home. All they had was a pile of mira. They were meant to take that and go find somewhere else to live afterwards. Scarlet hurried back to Erebonia as fast as she could, but she was too late…to do anything… She wasn’t even in Erebornia when it all happened, and by the time she got back in the country, it was all over. The farm was her father’s life…Scarlet and her family tried, but couldn’t find another place that could even begin to compare to the one they’d lost. And in the end, all they were left with was a pile of money they neither wanted nor had any use for. Scarlet’s father fell into the depths of despair, tried to drown his sorrows with alcohol, and then, he eventually died in an accident. After that, Scarlet’s family started to drift apart. Around the time, Scarlet would eventually meet Crow Armbrust, and would go out seeking others that had lost everything to Chancellor Osborne. They would become the Imperial Liberation Front, and from Scarlet’s skills became one of the four top commanders. Background 'Trails Of Cold Steel:' She and Comrade V made their first appearances after saving Gideon from the failed abduction of Princess Alfin and Elise. Finally came along C, where the four announced themselves to the world as the Imperial Liberation Front, a terrorist group dedicated to deliver the hammering fist of justice against the Ironblodded Dictator. Was later seen with Gideon discussing the next plan of attacking the chancier in Crossbell, before Vulcan and Scarlet was assign to take control of the Railway Guns in Garrilia Fortress. But were interfered by Class VII accompanied by Instructor Sara and Neithardt. But they both got away on an airliner. Later on, Scarlet was with the Noble Alliance in invading Tristia to take over Thors Military Academy, as Vulcan’s group was attacking on the front side, she lead herself and one other member to attack the back. But was soon meant with a surprise of Class VII’s arrival to stand in the way, she wanted to see what they could do, so she let the soldier piloting the Soldat - Darkkhen fight to which the students won. But when competing against Scarlet’s Soldat - Spiegel for commanders to control, she was too much. But then Rean called forth Valimar, the Ashen Knight, even when a Divine Knight with no weapons and fought barehanded, Scarlet was defeated; but blame that the 5th Division never finished her Templar Sword for a Soldat Unit, if they did, the battle would have been hers. If not for her leader’s arrival, Comrade C, now seen as Crow Armbrust, in his Divine Knight: Ordine, the Azure Knight, competed against Rean’s Divine Knight. When it looked like it was their lose, Crow pulled a surprise trick, and force Class VII to stall for time to give Rean a chance to escape with Valimar to fight another day…thus afterwards when Rean escaped, the Courageous showed up to give the rest of Class VII a chance to escape before the Noble Alliance took over Thors Military Academy. 'Trails Of Cold Steel II' Then one month later after the academy fell under the Noble Alliance’s control, she was among the members aboard the Noble Alliance’s ship. Serving as another recruit to aid the alliance in their effort to win the civil war they started. When the alliance brought Rean aboard to convince him to join them, he and Scarlet managed to have some chat to come to some…understanding. Learning that her desire to get revenge on the Chancellor for learning the fate of her hometown that such a man built a railway through it, what it did to the poor soul who was away at a Church to be a Sister, and now with her mortal desire to kill Osborne done thanks to Crow, she feels a lose of wanting to go on. Afterwards, Rean was performing an escape to which Vulcan and Scarlet decided to let this catch go. During the event to arrest Duke Albarea for hiring the Northern Jaegers to burn down Celdic as a warning for allowing aid from the Imperial Army when the Provincal Army lost Twin Dragons Bridge, Class VII went out to perform the task. Never knowing that at Aurochs Fort where Duke Albarea and his loyal followers station themselves, were two Ouroboros members along with Scarlet herself who didn’t want to be there, but felt her time of ending would find the location acceptable. After the Courageous crew arrived, Rean went into action. Using an enhanced sword with Zemurian Ore, Valimar cut down the Drakkhen Soldat units with ease. But the real challenge came from facing a new unit: a High-Speed Soldat - Kestrel, piloted by Scarlet. Just as Rean’s group had already had dealt upon seeing Vulcan lose the will to live when the morale of killing Chancellor Osborne accomplish, Scarlet was also the same in looking for a place to die in battle. When the battle was over that Rean won, Scarlet’s Krestel pushed it’s Orbal Engine too much for speed, the frame couldn’t handle it that it would explode. But without warning, Rean used Valimar to split the pilot’s compartment off the Soldat Unit to safety before it blew up. Scarlet was pretty much all spent, but still alive which to her, she wanted to die and be united with her comrades Vulcan, Gideon, who died in battle. Rean lectured her about not letting her life come to an end by finding a place to die. Rean told Scarlet to accept justice for what she’s done and then find a way to atone for her crimes, to which Scarlet laugh a bit in calling Rean: soft, before passing out. Never knowing that Crow was having arrived to see the events that played out that it was revealed, he wanted to save his friend from dying. Afterwards, Scarlet was place inside the Albarea Mansion, under the RMP’s secure custody of a criminal while she was recuperating after the battle. Where she remains bedridden, but her life is in no real danger. Rean visits Scarlet who awakens to know she felt company, and thought the boy came to listen to her whine and complain about him. Rean knew Scarlet didn’t wanna be saved, but felt that she shouldn’t hate him for it; without knowing Scarlet was joking. Having come to know that she doesn’t care what happens to her, wether she live or die or get executed as a terrorist, what happens, happens; much to Rean wishing she not be so flippant about the whole thing. As Scarlet was a little more cheerful then what Rean was expecting, he was glad, since by the sounds of it, Scarlet was doing much better. But Scarlet’s only complaint was that she wasn’t allowed to ascend to heaven like she wanted to, but thought that perhaps it;’s just how it was meant to be. Rean then brought up a new discussion about Scarlet’s past of having been a sister that she received training over in Arteria. To which that information was true, much to Rean’s surprise that from looking at Scarlet, he never believe someone who was a Sister ended up becoming a terrorist. Scarlet seem to strain herself to tell more about her past, but Rean felt she shouldn’t push herself too much while still feeling weak; much to her calling him: A Softie. And Scarlet stated if Rean wants to hear the rest of her story, he’ll have to come visit another time before falling asleep. After retaking Thors Academy from the Noble Alliance, Rean and other members of Class VII came back to Barehandl to check up on Juris’ father and Scarlet’s condition. Scarlet was surprised to see Rean return while stating he’s a meddlesome little boy. Rean went ahead to ask how Scarlet was feeling while she’s still bedridden, but Scarlet stated her condition’s nothing to worry about, as she’s a real toughie, for better or for worse. To which Scarlet commented if maybe she was a much frailer woman, then she would have been able to return to Aidios instead of being left here in the world of the living. Many of those from Class VII had their own thoughts of doubt about letting Scarlet just get herself killed off while noticing, the woman changed from before, as if being at peace. Rean pointed out that Scarlet’s actions can never be forgiven, nothing in her past could excuse what she did as a terrorist while wanting to know what made Scarlet hate Chancellor Osborne so much, she risk throwing her life away to take his. Rean wanted to know since he never heard that part last time he and Scarlet spoke, and everyone else present would very much like to know as well. Scarlet gave in a bit in knowing it’s not like hiding that answer will do her any good at this point. Stating it’s not a special story, but if those here wanna know so badly, then she gave in before telling her story. Everyone hears the sad tale of what kinds of loses Scarlet and her family suffered through, all because of Chancellor Osborne’s way of doing things. Having heard of a similar story from Crow, Rean felt like something of Scarlet’s story would relate to a child losing an important family member that passed away. Even to the part of when her family drifted apart, she doesn’t know where the rest are, or if they’re even alive anymore. Having heard Scarlet’s story, many felt symphony in not blaming Scarlet for despising Chancellor Osborne after going through such an experience. Scarlet stated that she knows how Crow feels, and that she suppose it’s why she felt that if anyone can do something about him, it’s all of those of Class VII that can make Crow turn back from the path he’s taken. Rean vowed that they will save Crow and gave his word, as everyone else joined in on agreement as well. Rean thanked Scarlet for telling them about her past, and wished her to get well soon, which only made Scarlet sign in seeing she’s gotten herself caught by the world’s biggest goody-two-shows; namely Class VII. After that, Rean’s party would venture forth to achieve that objective, while Scarlet’s fate remains…unseen… Category:Character Storylines